Against the World
by the-apocalypse-is-near
Summary: COMPLETE. Sry. I thought I would have time to do 11 poems but cause of bitchn' exams, I had to finish it.I think in the Mediator that Paul is misunderstood. These are a bunch of poems I wrote in Paul's POV that show how unloved he feels and his emotions.
1. Like that

**Like That**

In my world

Your problems

Are static in my complicate mind

The simple miseries

Make me want to scream

Maybe if they shut up stop blathering

They will understand

I've commited the crime,

Done the time

Now, I'm back in the race

I'll give you to ten

T oget outta my face

I'm rejected by society

My mother doesn't know me

My father is a wanker

My little bro is a pest

And you know what

I like it like that

I have a twisted mind

Full of anger, pain and solitude

Trust me

Don't dig deep

You won't like what you find

The real me

I've commited the crime,

Done the time

Now, I'm back in the race

I'll give you to ten

T oget outta my face

I'm rejected by society

My mother doesn't know me

My father is a wanker

My little bro is a pest

And you know what

I like it like that

Like that


	2. Love her

**Love her **

When I see her with him

Laughing

I wanna say something

But it all comes out harsh

Making her hate me even more

I admit I've hurt her

And all I did was laugh

But doesn't she see

She's better off with me

He doesn't care like I do

Or he wouldn't lead her into so much pain

I'm trying to protect her

But through her eyes

I'm just trying to cause her more ache

She screams at me, she punches me

And she hates me so

But I still love her…


	3. How can

**How Can **

How can some one be so kind ?

How can some one care so much?

How can some one be so loving?

How can some one see the good?

How can some one erase the bad?

How can Suze do all that?

…When I can't


	4. Combined Songs

**Combined Songs**

** I took a few well known songs that I think kind of put together Paul a bit and combined them.>**

I know you think that

I shouldn't still love you

Or tell you that

But if I didn't say it

Well, I'd still of felt it

Now, where's the sense in that?

I promise that I'm not trying to make your life harder

Or return to where we were

I will go down with this ship and

I won't put my hands up in surrender

There will be no white flag above my door

I'm in love and always will be

What are you doing tonight

I wish I could be a fly on your wall

Are you really alone?

If I was invisible

Then I could just watch you in your room

If I was invincible

I'd make you mine tonight

If thoughts were unbreakable

Then I could just tell you where I stand

Sleeping awake and awake while I'm sleeping

I've got a dry kind of thirst when drenched

On sunny days all I can see is a shadow

And I'm not above being under

I'm at the brink though I know that I'm empty

I always hide when it's my turn to seek

My only belief is not ot have faith in believing

Before I begin I'm over

Disconnected

Everytime we lie awake

After every hit we take

Every feeling that I get

But I haven't missed you yet

Only when I when I stop to think about it

I hate everything about you

So why do I love you?

I'm not afraid of anything

I don't need much of anything

I just need to know that I can breath

Y'all better leave that boy alone

Cause if they don't y'all know that he's gonna come back on 'em

And they don't want him to come back strong

So you better leave that boy alone

It's my attitude that's making me bust sht

I hate to be fcked with

I'm a dysfunctioanl bastard

That'll puncture yer ass

There's a good kind of pain

An insane kind of sane

When I'm around you

There's a chill in the heat a

And the sky's at my feet

Cause I adore you

I can't ignore you

I'm not ill

I don't need a pill

To fix what you do

Cure can come through

Cause baby all I do

Is suffer from the symptoms of you

That's my way of living

And that's how it'll be


	5. Stormed Out

I mentioned

What was feared

And I got hate

I suggested

Change

And was looked down on

I gave

My point of view

And was glared at

I kept quiet

Through out

And I was shunned

I talked

And was shussed

I stormed out

And was left alone


	6. Reach

Reach 

She was always outta my reach

She was always his

How could I not see?

I love her

But can't have her

I'll never get her

She's not mine to have

She's not mine to touch

She's not mine to kiss

She's his

And will awayls be his

Time for me to leave

Time for me to admit defeat

CARMEL'S FUCKED UP ANYWAY!

The End

**A/N: I know some pple might think the last line ruined everything but I didn't want Paul to get too soppy. It's just not Paul's style. You know you love him bad. Hee hee. **


End file.
